Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 5 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $20 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 20$